


Last Warning

by dxs



Series: Tumblr vignettes [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Red Hood does what Batman can't, Unrepentant villain, mentions of child torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/pseuds/dxs
Summary: This was inspired by a panel where Bruce tells Damian that Red Hood can do what Batman can't.
Series: Tumblr vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Last Warning

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Elloryia for editing this.

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Cameron Greenwich groans, pain lighting up in his entire body. Batman's hit had landed harder than he's known for. A kick from Nightwing impacts the side of his head, momentarily blinding him as he crashes to the ground. He feels the tear in his mouth and the trickle of blood dripping down his chin before his vision clears enough to see it.

The hits continue a moment longer, after he stops bothering to defend himself. The level of violence being dealt on his person by the Bats would be a strange occurrence, but Cameron supposes an industrial freezer filled with the bodies and body parts of his victims is enough to incite anger in those with no appreciation for art.

Such a shame, considering how committed the Bats are to their themes.

So what if his victims are mostly kids? They make the best subjects and models. So expressive, their emotions can be seen in every line of their little bodies. Not to mention, he selected them carefully. Only getting models from the Narrows and Park Row. Where he knows they won't be missed. 

Still, there is little the Bats can do. His lawyers have already been alerted. He pays them well to make things like this go away. A few weeks of inconveniences before he's back to work is a small price to pay for art.

"This is your last warning," Nightwing growls at him, his anger visible in every muscle twitch.

Cameron's fingers itch for a scalpel. He's not one for older models, but he wants so badly to see Nightwing strapped to his table. How beautiful he would look, filled with fear, as he begged prettily for his life when Cameron cut him open.

"And you'll do what next time?" Cameron's laugh turns into a coughing fit to clear his airway of the blood choking him. "Bats don't kill. But I'll be back in a few months. Maybe we can get together then." He can't help but add a saucy little wink. 

Predictably, Batman and Nightwing don't have an answer for him. They cuff him and disappear out of the window of his skyrise apartment and into the night. Which is a little strange, since he knows the Bats usually wait until the cops are on the scene before they disappear. 

Before he leaves, Nightwing's eyes linger on the shadow to Cameron's right; he gives a nod and jumps off. 

Cameron snorts as he watches them go.

There's nothing for him to do but wait and listen as the sound of sirens grow closer. He's prepared to do just that, when the shadows, the spot Nightwing had been watching, moves. Red Hood steps forward. 

He hadn't even been aware Red Hood was present this entire time. It's usually impossible to miss the Hood when he's present. What with the giant red helmet, his loud guns, and even more annoying quips.

The chill that accompanies Hood as he steps closer, has nothing to do with the temperature of the room. 

Cameron’s not worried for his life. There's just something unsettling about this vigilante that encourages everybody to steer clear of his path. Cameron heard all about Hood's debut years ago, and he's comforted with the knowledge that the Bats have neutered the Red Hood. But as he watches the Hood approach, he feels his insides freeze. 

Cameron swallows.

Red Hood advances towards him like a predator stalking its prey.

"You're right. Bats don't kill."

Even through the robotic voice, Cameron can hear the sinister grin Hood has on his face under the helmet.

Hood leans down; a gloved hand tips Cameron’s face up so he's staring at the red helmet. He is too transfixed to look away from the blank red face. 

Models experience fear - never the artist. Yet, Cameron has never been so afraid in his life. 

"But I do," Hood continues in the same voice. "And I'll be waiting for you when you get out."

Cameron is so grateful to the GCPD for bursting into the apartment a few minutes later that he forgets to be embarrassed by the stink of the urine soiling his pants.


End file.
